


【伏哈/授翻】小不点

by Lolita0904



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blood, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Underage Sex, alternative universe, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita0904/pseuds/Lolita0904
Summary: 简介：灵感来源于辛德瑞拉。只不过没有白马王子，当然也不会有人以歌代词，哈利的生活也比她更糟糕，毕竟他有三个不喜欢他的哥哥和父亲。他的自我估量非常正确。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lordmarvoloriddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmarvoloriddle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Little Bits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385439) by [lordmarvoloriddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmarvoloriddle/pseuds/lordmarvoloriddle). 



哈利搬进老托马斯·里德尔位于小汉格顿的宅邸时，他才十岁。三年前，他的亲生父亲在战场上不幸牺牲。后来，就在母子俩搬进新家后的五个月整，母亲又染上肺病，她死去的那天，哈利正独自在屋外花园玩耍。

出于莫名的原因，他一滴眼泪也没掉，即便整场葬礼的进行过程中，站在当地的墓园里，他的眼眶都是干燥的，就如同母亲在深夜常常为他阅读的故事中酷热的沙漠那般干涸。母亲把他搂在怀里，躺在托马斯·里德尔赠予的卧室的大床上，只有他们两个。现在也是这位先生，把手搭在哈利肩膀上，注视着四个男人慢慢地把母亲的棺材抬进地上挖好的黑色坑洞里。三个继兄都坐在他们父亲的对面，保持缄默。

棕发的男孩叫西奥多，十二岁，大多数时间里，他都无视哈利的存在，清清楚楚地表明这个家并不欢迎哈利，至少就他个人而言。尽管两人年龄相仿，却从未一起玩耍过，但在三个哥哥里，哈利最喜欢西奥多，因为他对自己的态度并不算恶劣。

排行第二的哥哥就不同了，不仅是说外貌。他的名字是德拉科，有铂金色的头发和灰眼睛，而且他坏透了。有一次，他把托马斯买给哈利的玩具士兵从楼梯最高处丢下去，玩具脆弱的脖颈和四肢摔得稀烂。哈利埋在母亲的怀里哭泣到深夜，直到他的抽噎渐渐平息，而母亲保证托马斯·里德尔并不会为此动怒。

汤姆是三人里最年长的，也是托马斯唯一的亲生儿子，今年冬天年满十六。尽管生了一张白马王子的面容，他最为冷漠。他从没对哈利露出微笑过，哪怕一次。他个子很高，黑发黑眼。兄弟俩仅有的一次对话还是哈利小声嘟哝的一句“抱歉”，当时他正在躲德拉科，不小心和汤姆撞了满怀。对方只回道“没关系”，而哈利并不能确定自己到底喜不喜欢汤姆。

“怪胎！你的母亲死了，你甚至都不会哭一下。”等到绝大多数人离去了，德拉科尖声尖气地说。

西奥多看着哈利，表情怪异，听到自己兄弟粗鲁的发言，他稍稍和他俩扯开点距离。哈利一言不发，拖着脚步向森林边缘走去，德拉科在他身后喊叫。他拒绝停下，即使一会也不愿耽搁，一直来到了一小块空地，然后猝然跪倒，前额紧贴地面。哈利抽泣起来，双手捂着嘴。

他想要妈妈回来，还有爸爸。现在只有他一个人了，孤苦伶仃，在那个满是陌生人、毫无温情可言的宅子里，再也不会有人关心他。外头冷极了，但哈利站不起来，没法回那个他不得不称为家的地方去，母亲不在，他做不到。泪水划过冻僵的脸颊留下滚烫的泪痕，他咬着嘴唇，不让自己哭出声。

“你只会哭吗？”

无论身处什么情况，哈利都能认出这个声音。虽然听到的次数少得可怜，可哈利还是记住了这个语调，以及对方咬字的方式，每个单词都念得清晰有力，他能让它们变得 ** _ **悦耳迷人**_** 。哈利抬起头，汤姆站在他面前，对方低头看着他，看着他， ** _ **千真万确**_** 。他蹲下身和哈利持平，树木的阴影笼住他英俊的脸。

“你瞧。”汤姆轻轻开口，好像他们在分享秘密似的，“当我和你一样难过的时候，我喜欢让别人比我痛得更凶。”

你也会难过吗？哈利想，这简直难以想象，

他不知道说什么，不知道该怎么回答，才能不让自己像个傻子，又或者，他应该在事情发生后第一时间就付诸行动。哈利安静地看着汤姆从大衣口袋里掏出一把锋利的匕首，刀刃在林间稀薄的光线里一闪而过。哈利一定不由自主出了声，因为他的继兄抓住他的手，粗暴地往前一拽，哈利几乎跌倒。

汤姆的脸靠得极近，只要哈利还有心思，他都能把年长的男孩的眼睫毛数出来。汤姆的嘴唇微微分开，它们是湿润的，他盯着哈利。

“你害怕吗？”他的哥哥问，小刀贴近哈利的脸，几乎在用刀尖研磨他的面颊，“你是怕这把刀，还是失去母亲？”

于是就这样，没等哈利做出任何回答，他动作温柔地掰开哈利的左手，猛得往下刺去，干净利落地切开他的手掌。

哈利痛得倒吸一口气，泪水重新在他红肿的眼睛里汇集，被汤姆握住的手颤抖起来。对方依然没有松开桎梏，他不得不目睹自己的鲜血染红银亮的刀锋，手掌又痛又痒，突突搏动。高个男孩最后狠狠捏了一把，任他抽回手，护在膝头。

然后，头一次的，一抹状若微笑的东西攀上汤姆唇角，他站起身，俯视颤抖的哈利。

“尽你所能地变坏吧，哈利·波特。这是我教给你的，好好记住。”

汤姆轻快地转过身，离开了，长长的黑色大衣在身后滚出衣浪，宛如斗篷。哈利目送他消失在树后，流血的手紧握在胸前，祈祷他的母亲能早点接走他，天色渐晚。

尽管自认并非仁爱之士，老汤姆·里德尔仍能引之为豪自己体面人的身份。他相信每个人都需要隐私，于是他对所有儿子都给予这方面的尊重，就像寄期望于儿子们能回以同等的敬意一样。即使儿子们年岁尚小，他也不会未经允许就贸然闯进他们的卧室。所以，从西奥多的房间看到哈利的脸，及身体摆弄出来的各种淫荡的姿势跃然于画布上后，他僵立在原地，彼时他正决定到儿子那里小做造访，聊聊对方的学业。

卧室的门半开着，西奥多却不见踪影。托马斯一步步踏进房间深处，走向中央唯一一幅被布遮盖的画像，双手抖个不停。毫无疑问，他知道画中人是哈利，但要揭开它，托马斯几乎心怀畏惧。他害怕看到隐在遮盖下的景象。他的手指揪住织物，关节泛白，而后，一鼓作气地将其扯落。

哈利一丝不挂，双腿大大地敞开，直视他的目光，这让托马斯移开视线，羞耻又震怒。他原以为这出自德拉科的手笔，但西奥多？怒火中烧的托马斯一脚踹翻了画像，身后突然有人倒吸一口冷气，他转过身。棕发男孩站在那儿，一手托着盘子，惊惶染遍了涨得通红的脸。多年来的第一次，托马斯感到一股陌生的渴望，他想揍他，好看看这小子到底他妈出了什么毛病。但他只是设法控制住了自己，怒火中烧地握起拳头。

“虽然这么说是在侮辱我的身份，但立刻把这些垃圾，”托马斯比了比其他画作，“给我烧掉，扔掉！哈利不仅是你的弟弟，他还是个男孩。竟然对一个男孩生起欲望……罪孽难赦。”他又郑重地说，“可你还是我的儿子，所以我可以当作无事发生。但你若再敢对哈利有丝毫妄念，我就不得不采取严厉措施，听懂了吗？”

泪水淌下西奥多的脸颊，但他最终还是点点头，羞惭地低下头。“是的父亲，我……我明白。”他结结巴巴地说。

托马斯失望地叹口气，越过儿子，向大门走去。“还有件事。”他停下脚步补充道，“处理这些污秽的时候，不准让别人看到。我不允许我们家族的名声被你不正常的欲望玷污。”

他没有等西奥多回答，便反手摔上了门。

哈利十六岁的时候，注意到德拉科用 ** _ **那种眼神**_** 看他——他曾在乡下的老男人脸上看到过一模一样的，他们看着女孩，然后把手伸进她们裙子底下。这个金发小子甚至做到了向他道歉的地步，为自己过去对哈利的恶劣态度深感愧疚。这份歉意，哈利仅仅是出于礼貌才心纳。至于年长的男孩到底有何企图，他试图不让自己想太多。至今为止，德拉科临时起意的花样都毫无新意，所以这一次又有什么不同呢？

哈利飞快地收起书，溜进房间，反手关好门，德拉科在花园里的池塘边逗狗玩，这只狗是他们父亲去年送他的生日礼物。哈利瞧见他冲自己的方向看来，便认为装作浑然不觉更为明智。他把书放回房间，正在去往厨房的路上时，听到了钢琴声。哈利停下脚步，倾听那舒缓的旋律。曼妙的曲调在他耳畔萦回，最终他让步于自己内心的渴望，循声一路来到客房，汤姆背对他坐着，指法娴熟地摁下一个个琴键。

哈利站在门口。汤姆甚至都没用上曲谱，修长的手指却没有弹错一个音，哈利很肯定这点。好像察觉到他的出现，汤姆停下了动作，转过面。

“我还不知道你弹得这么好呢。”哈利说，过了一会，他第一次主动发起对话。

这么多年来，他们都尽可能保持距离，这点相当显而易见，鉴于他的哥哥远在伦敦读大学。拜汤姆所赐的那道伤疤还没褪去，无声地提醒眼前的人能有多危险。汤姆变得愈发英俊，颧骨高耸，双颊凹陷。只是看着他，哈利的心跳就与理智背道而驰，跳得更快了。

**_**不对，全都错了。** _ **

“去年学会的。”

这就是汤姆，钢琴弹奏对他来说根本手到擒来。但哈利并不诧异，他的哥哥向来如此；若是用心学习，不论什么事都能做得非常漂亮。哈利绝对 ** _ **没有**_** 嫉妒，一点也不。

“你想试试吗？”

哈利盯着他，汤姆回以同样的目光。有一瞬他觉得对方在戏弄他，可汤姆只是等他拿定主意。汤姆的黑眼睛仔细地看着他，哈利走到琴凳边，坐在他身旁，意识到两人此刻离得有多近。假如其中一个再移一英寸，他们就能擦上了。

“让我看看你的手。”汤姆命令道。

哈利扬起一边眉毛，依言伸出手让哥哥检查。汤姆握住他的手，翻过来，掌心朝上，拇指描摹哈利的闪电型伤疤，他的触碰让哈利全身上下滚过战栗。当汤姆的目光对上他的，哈利希望自己的脸没有变红，或是流露出其他窘迫的迹象。至少他没有发抖。

“你的手很小，但手指挺长，足够弹钢琴的了。”汤姆宣布，最后看了它们一眼，然后把两人交握的双手放在琴键上。

在哈利指尖下，琴键表面的触感陌生极了，他等待哥哥的指令，清晰地感受到汤姆的掌心覆盖了他的。此前，哈利从来没有碰过钢琴，不知道怎么弹。而家中也无此先例。所以大多数时间里，这架巨大的乐器就只是当作一件装饰性的家具，再无他用。

“每个琴键都有不同的音。”汤姆说着，边摁下一个作示范，接着又敲响另外两个音，弹出零星的曲调。它们声音各异：有高有低，复又重归低沉。“现在你合起来，能弹出别的调子。”

令哈利惊讶的是，当汤姆的手指动作娴熟地引导他在琴键上巡游时，自己的双手并没有颤抖。他知道要学会弹琴，自己还欠很多火候。但，哈利享受这会的感觉。他喜欢汤姆陪伴在他身侧；哥哥对他也很温柔。

“请原谅我的打扰，晚饭做好了。”

汤姆放开哈利的手，好像被烫着了似的，两人一齐转过身，看见女仆玛丽站在那儿。她金色的脑袋低低地垂着，避开他们的视线。倘若两兄弟待在一起的场景让玛丽吃了一惊，她一定隐藏得很好。

“里德尔先生在客厅等你们。”她解释道，当她以为汤姆没注意到，便偷偷对他投去一枚渴望的眼神，接着飞快地请退了。玛丽从他们小时候就爱慕着汤姆，这不是什么秘密。大多数仆人都心知肚明。

哈利站起来，低头注视他的哥哥把注意力转回钢琴上，仿佛这个物件蕴含全人类的终极奥秘似的。

“谢谢你。”

“没什么。”汤姆的语气没有起伏。

也许对他来说是不算什么，但对哈利……这是生平第一次，有人不是出于某些隐而不宣的目的或意有所图而对他展现了好意。

“我不认同，但如果这是你的想法……”哈利在等，可汤姆没有丝毫站起身，或匆忙下楼用餐的意思，“你不来吗？”

黑眸对上他的。“你先去，我马上下来。”

哈利点点头，背过身去。他快步走向客厅，踏在木质地板上发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音，所有人都等候。见他来了，他的继父挑起一根形状优雅的眉毛。

“对不起，我来迟了。”哈利致以歉意。

“那是汤姆的座位。”哈利正要在西奥多旁边落座，对方的眼睛未曾离开他的盘子，德拉科开口。

哈利眨眨眼，咬紧牙关，他别无选择，只能坐在金发男孩边。他们的父亲向后靠着椅背，将这一变化尽收眼底。汤姆现身的时机很精准，他一句话也没说，只是大步流星地走向桌旁唯一的空位。老里德尔不赞同地看了他一眼，所有人都知道汤姆是他最不喜欢的儿子，尽管那是他的血脉。而哈利根本想不出任何缘故。他最年长的哥哥又英俊，又聪慧过人，风度翩翩，举止得体。但这些优点都未能让他们的父亲生出丝毫欢喜，即使他们惊人得相似：都是黑头发，五官如雕刻。

“既然都到齐了，我有个要事要宣布。”里德尔先生说，微微转向哈利，“经过深思熟虑，我认为一桩婚姻对我们的家族来说非常有益。”

他依然看着哈利，只看着哈利。放下手中的刀叉，哈利清晰地意识到所有人的目光都集中在他身上，叉子落在盘中，发出一声轻响。

“我决定让哈利与韦斯莱家唯一的女儿结婚。”他宣布，“越早越好，切勿拖延。”

“荒唐。”德拉科几乎立刻就喊道，盛怒布满他苍白的脸，“究竟是什么让你想把哈利交给那个百无一用的笨丫头？韦斯莱？”

“你的弟弟不是一件能交来换去的东西，德拉科。”里德尔先生呵斥道，“结婚对哈利来说好事。他将得到自己的那份财产，然后和韦斯莱女孩过上幸福的生活。我能保证这点。”

潜在之意便是 ** _ **离开这里**_** ，但每个人都听懂了。

“真有趣，你甚至都懒得过问哈利的意见。”汤姆若有所思，接着夸张地抿了一口酒，“我都以为你不是在决定他的未来呢……”

里德尔先生狠狠瞪了他一眼，不予理会，把目光重新投向哈利。

哈利知道自己没有拒绝的份。这不是他的家，眼前这位也不是他的父亲。汤姆的维护让哈利心存感激，但他知道这事已经尘埃落定，里德尔先生早就同韦斯莱一家谈妥了，再也没有斡旋的余地。

哈利礼貌地感谢款待，回到自己房间。在那里，哈利不用伪装成完美的样子。

“来这里庆祝自己的吗？”

这个问题打得哈利措手不及，彼时他正坐在离庄园不远处湖畔小屋的门廊上。他收回落在结冰的湖面的视线，转而看向汤姆，对方从头到脚一身黑。哥哥锃亮的皮靴正好停在他脚边，但哈利一动不动。

**_**他只是不得不巩固自己凌驾于他人之上的地位，不是吗？** _ **

“不太想。”哈利诚实地回答。

也许另一个男孩不是他认识过的最友善的人，但哈利在对方面前没有感到继续假装的必要。倒不是因为汤姆总会识破，完全是另一码事。

汤姆把重心从一只脚转换到另一只脚上，老旧的地板嘎吱作响。在好奇心驱使下，哈利再次扬起脸，却发现哥哥直直地盯着自己瞧，目光冷酷。他眼里没有一丝亲昵或善意，哈利还不如去推敲一堵墙，所以他只是坐着，等待对方发话。

“你要离开这个地方了。”汤姆宣布，“开始更幸福的新生活。而你现在就跟发现自己去不成舞会的辛德瑞拉一样，愁眉苦脸。”

听到这个愚蠢的比较，哈利皱起眉，而他露出一丝微笑，寒风吹过汤姆精心打理的头发，将对方的容颜送及他眼底，哈利知道自己的头发肯定又是一团糟。现在是十二月，天寒地冻，冷过他记忆里小汉格顿往年每一个冬天。夜色渐浓，但他和汤姆谁都没有任何想率先回到宅邸里的意思，即使哈利的手脚因久坐在外而冻得发僵。

“幸运如我。”哈利随口附和道，视线短暂地停在结冰的湖面上。

汤姆没有上钩，聪明鬼。

过了一会，单纯为了找点事分心，哈利叹了口气，双手撑地，让自己的双腿悬在冰层上摇晃，试探它的结实程度。它很好地承受住哈利的重量，于是他站起身，向前走了几步，然后转身面向汤姆。年长的男孩双手插在大衣口袋里，宛如一幅画。他脸上没有丝毫异色，好泄露出他对哈利孩子气举止的真实想法。

然后汤姆笑了，但这不是一个好看的微笑。要说真诚，它太过狠戾，露出了过多的牙齿，像是一只猫，准备大啖比自己弱小很多的猎物。而哈利知道汤姆是故意叫他看见的，不然对方大可摆出他平日的模样撑数。哈利发现自己不由自主往后退了一步，随着一个模糊的声响，足下的冰层开始生出裂纹，哈利几乎听不清自己的呼吸。汤姆笑容不减，向他伸出一只手来，走得更近，却没有踏出岸际。半晌，两人都只是站在那儿，聆听冰开裂的声音。哈利别无他选，于是抓住了那只手，让汤姆把自己提起来，他正好扑在对方前胸。

哈利的脸正对着哥哥的脖颈。对方一手仍握着他的，暖得令他惊讶，而另一只则放在他腰上。哈利左手掌心——有伤疤的那只——搭在汤姆昂贵的大衣肩膀处，充满鼻腔的唯有汤姆的气味。对方闻起来像书卷，亦或是羊皮纸，还有些哈利说不来的味道，不算甜蜜，但近乎于此。他又吸了一口，等着被推开，但他没有。

“谢谢你。”哈利轻声说，察觉到气氛有点怪异，便主动向后退去。

汤姆把他的手握得更紧了，几乎捏得他生疼，然后才放哈利从他怀抱的禁锢里逃走。虽然他脸上再无笑意，目光却灼热异常，死死看着哈利，仿佛刚赢得了什么极为重要之物，这让他看起来更吓人了。

“还有什么事吗？”哈利问道，暗自希望能得到否定的回答，他现在没有心情玩汤姆的那套游戏。

“没有。”

“好吧，那我走了。”

哈利以为会得到一句回复或是反对，汤姆却只是点一点头。哈利没有浪费时间，抽身离开，而当他差不多到了主宅，回头看去，暮色浓郁，但他可以发誓汤姆的视线仍旧追随着他移动。

为什么？这个问题的答案他只能猜想了。

“哈利？”

哈利闻声抬起头。是诺特，而且对方真的在同他说话，叫他的名字。

“嗯？”

另一个男孩突然出现在他面前，站在楼梯最高的台阶，犹如一抹幽灵冷不丁实体化。尽管哈利近来忙于寻找让自己好从即将落成的婚事脱身的办法，从而顾不得注意周边的环境，两人勉强刹住，避免了一次冲撞。

“我能和你谈谈吗，很快？”诺特难以直视哈利的眼睛。

“当然可以。”哈利几乎脱口而出。

哈利让诺特把自己领到对方的房间，反手合上房门。室内有一张床，一个大衣橱，角落处还摆着一张桌子，上面堆满了书，都快滑下来了。但哈利的注意被其他东西所吸引，他在房间中央停下脚步，盯着高高的绘画工具上放着的空白画布看。原来诺特会画画？

哈利直白地向他的继兄抛出了疑问。

“好了。”诺特开口，声音听起来莫名缺乏底气，“这是我想和你谈谈的部分原因。”他做了个深呼吸，好像给自己打气，接下来将要说些什么事关生死的话，“可以让我画你吗？当然，都看你的意愿。”

哈利眨眨眼，抑制不住微笑的冲动，这样微不足道的请求，他很想笑出声。考虑到这些天发生在他身上的各种事情，有人想画他算是最为普通的了。

“当然。”哈利说，对他的哥哥粲然一笑，“我要坐着，还是摆出其他姿势？”

也许是光线问题，但诺特看上去脸红了。他没有说话，似乎没有预料到自己的请求立即就被接受。但过了一会，他的眼睛终于落在桌子上，嘴巴一开一合了好几次，都没有发出任何声音。

“桌子。”诺特说，对它点点头，“那张桌子如何？”

哈利走过去，把好几本书转放到床上，清出足够坐下的位置。他正要够上去，诺特的声音阻止了他。

“不……不要坐在上面……不如仰面躺下？这样观感更美。”

哈利耸耸肩。“好吧。”他站到一旁，等诺特把这里收拾成他满意的样子，只有两摞书留在桌上，一边一摞，供他枕着脑袋，以及垫着双腿。他这么告诉哈利。

这个姿势意外的舒服，几乎比得上躺在床上。哈利坐好了，面朝诺特的方向，对方的刷子不厌其烦地在画布上来回移动，落笔准确得令他惊叹。他的眉毛因专注皱起，咬着嘴唇。在哈利看来，甚至有点滑稽。在这个大宅里，快乐并不是寻常事，但当它来临，还是很叫人欣欣然的。

约莫过了一小时，哈利开始觉得乏味。诺特没有和他说话，他也不想贸然攀谈，从而打扰对方；也许诺特喜欢在安静的环境下画画。

一次又一次，各种解决他不幸境遇的办法在哈利心头转来转去，却依然想不出个具体然来。即使跪着求他的继父，哈利也明白那只是徒劳。离家出走也不是个像样的选择，之后他要怎么办呢？流浪街头？他唯一能想到的，只有礼貌地寻求汤姆的帮助，然后祈祷对方不会嘲笑他，将他扫地出门。再者，谁知道汤姆对这个“小小的”相助有什么交换条件呢？无论如何，这个法子的可行度都值得商榷。

哈利叹口气，而这时诺特不无自豪地宣布他终于可以动了。“我能看看吗？”他好奇地问，一蹦一跳地靠近对方。

“唔……还不行。”诺特说，用一块布遮好画，挡住哈利的视线，“我保证，画好了就给你看。”

“喔。”哈利说，“那我拭目以待。”

诺特露齿而笑，送他走到门口，在他身后紧紧跟随。“谢谢。”他说，“谢谢你的忍耐。我知道一直躺着很不舒服。”

“没事。毕竟我们是家人。”

他们互道再见，接着，尽管理智一再警告，哈利的双脚还是背叛了他，径直带他来到汤姆门前。他敲了两次，等着另一边传来脚步声。当哈利都考虑离开的时候，门被猛地拉开，汤姆低头看着他。面对哈利的出现，他没有露出惊异的神色，虽然这是哈利初次这么做。

汤姆一句也没有问，就让哈利走进房间。

屋内很整洁，太整洁了，只有无人生活的房间才能与之媲美。书籍都收在靠着两面墙壁的书架里，而不像诺特那样四处散落。此外，没有什么特别吸引眼球的陈设，或许木头圆桌上刻有“S”的金挂坠盒能勉强算上。几乎未加思索，哈利的手指就要抚上它的表面，这时汤姆清清嗓子，哈利的注意力重新回到对方身上。

汤姆穿着黑色棉裤和白衬衫，很惬意的样子。头几颗扣子没有系，英俊得难以置信，哈利没法不去注意。只有瞎子才能熟视无睹。

“是什么风把你吹到我门前？”

他没有请他坐下的意思。哈利猜想汤姆想让自己速战速决，那么好极了，哈利正求之不得呢。

“我想让你阻止婚礼的举行。”

这不是问他有无此能力的问题，因为即使是一丝不确切，都将成为对汤姆整个人格的侮辱。他当然做得到，毕竟，他可是汤姆·里德尔。

“要我说。”汤姆吐露道，声线低沉，他朝哈利逼近，“我还在想，究竟要多久你才会过来找我……”

他话语里的傲慢让哈利面露愠色，但他没有退后，即使汤姆无礼地侵犯他的私人空间。

“单纯出于好奇，你想怎么做？”汤姆问，好奇之意清晰可感。

他正低头凝视着哈利，用那种 ** _ **眼神**_** 。就像德拉科。

“你何必费心寻求我的想法？”哈利问他，“你总是按你喜欢的方式来。”

汤姆偏过头，看着他，呼吸挑弄着哈利的脸，而哈利亦是如此，他们站得太近了。

“你说得没错，但听一听其他更为糟糕透顶的计划，总是一种乐趣。”

哈利真想给他一拳。取而代之的，他深吸一口气，默数到十，然后才再次开口。这个过程里，汤姆不仅没有后退，也没有靠得更近。十分危险的情况，哈利明智地下定论。汤姆就想好整以暇地等待之后的发展。

“你想要什么作为代价？”

汤姆乌黑的眼睛蓦得亮起来，哈利提心吊胆地等着这张嘴里将会吐出的内容。

“你的灵魂怎么样？”汤姆问。

哈利瞪着他，压制住大笑的冲动，板起脸。他的哥哥真的要挑这个时间开玩笑？他不好说。

“这不好笑。”哈利抗议，“说真话。”

“不，不是。”汤姆重复，抬起手，指尖描摹着哈利的前额，抚摸光洁的肌肤，动作很奇怪。就好像他在画某种图案。

哈利的呼吸滞在喉咙里，这个触摸让他全身滚过战栗的激流。他本可以甩开那只手，他动得了，但他没有那样做，就任由自己被…… ** _ **安抚**_** 。就是这个词，宛如一只猫咪或者其他宠物，他的心脏始终都在胸腔里摇颤。

“我答应你，我会阻止你的婚礼。”汤姆许诺道，倾身。他的嘴唇离哈利近得不安，这符合常理吗？不可能。“至于代价，我们稍后再议。”

哈利点点头，吞咽着，对方的手指放过他，离开他的额头，心下失落不已。汤姆往后退开，微微启唇而笑。

“呃。”哈利说，“多谢。只是打个招呼，我想知道代价的内容，越快越好。”

“这是你第二次感谢我了，哈利，不要让它变成你的习惯之一。放心，你的婚礼不会举行，其他事我们之后再谈。”

这就是哈利想听到的全部，他昂着头，没再多言，快步向门走去，汤姆没有喊他。

真的有这么容易吗？

金妮薇拉·韦斯莱——金妮——对他露齿而笑，红头发帘布般修饰她的脸庞。她奇怪地让哈利想起母亲。他笨拙地回以微笑，目光重新落回依旧满当当的酒杯里。

他们坐在长桌的尽头，里德尔一家和韦斯落众多家族成员都坐在两侧，宾客们被安置在正对他们的位置，呆呆地盯着哈利奋力掩饰的每一寸表情变化。食物还没上，他就开始觉得反胃了。一切都在吵吵嚷嚷，没完没了的交谈与投注在他身上的窥视，等着他去做点什么。金妮坐在他身旁，只对他巧笑嫣然，柔声细语。哈利试图尽可能做到得体，尽管他的回答听起来更为心不在焉，但她似乎并不在意。

他想象不出自己结婚，然后搬往他处的生活，这个全然陌生的女孩，只和哈利见过一次面便为他心醉神迷，与她结婚。这虽然是他们的订婚仪式，称之为派对却更为合适。

哈利想用勺子戳烂点什么。

“你不渴吗？”金妮问，一副好奇的表情，“你一口也没喝呢。”

“没事，我不渴。”

结束了。哈利的眼睛不受控制地胶在汤姆身上，对方向他们走来，对新人献上祝福。哈利没理会他空泛的陈词，而是集中在对方的脸上，试图弄清那层礼貌的面具下藏着的东西。他看不透，仿佛眼前这个汤姆，和单独与他谈话的是截然不同的两个人。金妮代他谢过汤姆，哈利对此心怀感激。

汤姆没有给他哪怕一点帮助，这就造成如今的局势，哈利和一个陌生人订婚，而他就站在边上作壁上观。哈利恨他，给予了自己虚假的希望。既然如此，为什么不在第一时间拒绝呢？为什么撒谎？不过再想什么也无济于事，一切都如计划发展了。

于此同时，德拉科似乎兴致勃勃，当他捉住哈利的视线，还对他抛来一个媚眼。哈利立刻转开目光。

没过多久，食物纷纷上桌，而当玛丽把菜肴摆在自己和金妮前，哈利发觉他的胃口完全消失了。可他的继父就这桩婚事的重要性小作讲话，哈利只得把勺子举到唇边，沉默地喝他的鸡汤，彻底向他的命运低头。

离家出走这个主意现在听起来也不算愚蠢。

他还没咽下几口，身边就有人剧烈地呛咳起来。起初，哈利毫不在意，直到人们一时间纷纷起立，于是他好奇地抬头去看。

不是别人，正是德拉科，端端正正对着他的碟子呕吐不止，有人见了尖叫起来。哈利僵住了，盯着黏糊糊的黑液从德拉科抻得老大的嘴巴里涌出，一些恶心的液体沾染上洁白的桌布。他们的父亲勉强挤出一声大吼，呼叫医生，就在这时，哈利继兄的金色脑袋响亮地砸在碟子里，餐碟被砸得粉碎。周围，还响着女人的尖叫。

哈利只能观看，并庆幸自己今晚吃得不多。诺特当众抽泣不止，而汤姆镇静地伸出一只手搭在德拉科的脖子上，探他的脉搏。即使不用亲手检查，哈利也笃定男孩已经死了。哈利很高兴德拉科的脸被掰到另一边，不用正对着他。尸体发黑的脖子已经够他看的了。

人们离开餐桌向大门移动，连金妮也跟着她的家人，连一句告别的话也没留。里德尔先生把死去男孩的头搂在胸口，哈利发现汤姆冰冷的目光停在这对父子上。他有什么感想呢？看着自己的父亲比起亲生儿子，却更关心一个陌生人。他只能全凭猜测了。汤姆仿佛察觉到他在看他，便转向哈利，优雅地穿过少数还留在现场的人群，直到两人面对面。他指尖的血迹没有逃过哈利的眼睛。

“所以。”他的哥哥用谈论外头天气的口吻开口，就好像几米开外压根就没有一具尸体躺着，“如你所愿，哈利，婚礼取消了。”

哈利张开嘴。一个问题，唯一一个合理的问题，就在他舌尖，鞭挞他的心灵。但哈利保持沉默，无法将这些话语说出口。 ** _ **仿佛他不知道答案，但他实际上早就了然于胸**_** 。汤姆的表情却是明晃晃的期待，等待哈利讲点什么，等待哈利微微开启的唇瓣间衔着的问句。

与之相反，哈利摇摇头，勉强选择看着汤姆，而仆人们从这个恐怖的气氛外冒出来，愈走愈近。哈利坐下，注视汤姆给他们分派指令。仆人们给哈利投来同情的一瞥，无声地献上慰问，关于他死去的兄长和极可能告吹的婚约。

哈利觉得自己理应有所动容，但此刻他只想做一件事。他想离开这儿，去睡觉，也许一觉醒来一切都会好转。没有婚礼，也没有死掉的哥哥去操心。

汤姆没放他逃避很久。


	2. Chapter 2

哈利匆忙挥别玛尔塔和其他四个叫不上名字的女孩，强迫自己面带微笑。德拉科死亡事故发生后不久，玛丽就被警官们押走，这并没有引起人们的异议，里德尔家不得不招募新的仆人。

后天就是圣诞节，汤姆却近乎无缘无故地决定让所有的仆人都回家去。现在，家中诸事都归他管，他们的继父把自己关在卧室里，闭门不出，而仅仅几个房间开外，诺特亦如此，他们像是达成了某种怪异的共识。

“我给你们留下的食物足够度过节日这些天了，可全靠自己你真能安排得过来吗？更别提里德尔老爷的身体……”

大雪纷飞，所有的女孩都穿着毛皮大衣，哈利穿得就更严实了。尽管对她们离去并不太愿意，哈利还是调整出一个暗自希望是信心满满的表情，而后开口道。

“他现在还沉浸在悲痛里，但时间能平复些许。别担心了，我们会处理好的。圣诞快乐。”

哈利注视着她们费劲地穿过庭院，这时一辆黑色的马车在宅邸门前停下，汤姆走了下来，裹着黑色长大衣。他对女孩们露出一个迷人的微笑，又说了些话，逗得她们咯咯直笑，羞涩地用手掩住口。哈利独自坐在屋前，雪花落满头发，等待哥哥结束他甜言蜜语的时间。

两个礼拜前，汤姆告诉哈利自己要去伦敦“处理一些事”，哈利不太感兴趣，就没再多问。他虽不乐意见到德拉科的死，心怀些许愧疚，但无可否认的是，在家的生活让他好受了不少。他可以随时随地做自己喜欢的事，倘若诺特所言非虚，继父正在痛苦里挣扎，而汤姆也没有对哈利做任何限制。活到现在，哈利头一回尝到了自由的滋味。也许苦涩，但依然是自由，而且再也没有婚礼了。他猜测纵使韦斯莱家依然坚持要履行婚约，汤姆也会把事情都安排好，不动声色又干脆利落。

“你好，哈利。”他的哥哥边说边慢慢走上台阶，嘴角上扬，显然心情很好。“这个天气，你不应该在外头待着，我不希望你感冒，进屋去。”

一只戴手套的手搭上哈利肩头……他怕汤姆吗？他应该怕，可他没有，尽管他非常清楚这个男人能做出什么样的事，又做过哪些事。但汤姆的恶意从未指向哈利，所以没有理由畏惧这位继兄，他只是较从前更为谨慎罢了。

“你对你的父亲不太上心，是不是？”哈利突然问。

汤姆停下脚步，手却依然牢牢握着哈利的肩。

“这话说得可太轻了，你觉得呢？”他答道，温柔地把哈利拉近，直直坠进他冰冷的怀里，“但是别担心，我会把你照顾得很好。我总是悉心看护属于我的东西。”冰冷的手套贴着他颈项，激起一层鸡皮疙瘩，仿佛还嫌哈利不够冷似的。

他们走进宅邸，先把大衣挂在门后，而后来到客厅的壁炉边上。哈利边把手伸在火苗前暖着，边再次注意到房子里的静谧无声。他本以为葬礼过后，这种死气沉沉的气氛会有所改变，但只是较先前更糟了。这座房子仿佛被鬼魂盘踞，或许事实便是如此。德拉科死在这，他的母亲也死在这，天知道在这里死去的还有多少人……

“你没问我此回出行的事。”他听见汤姆在身后说道。

它听起来像一句控诉。

哈利转身，背对着壁炉，试图将刺进他骨头里的寒意驱赶。他依旧打着寒战，汤姆无声地示意要不要给他倒杯酒，哈利摇头拒绝了。对方已经喝起了他的那份。

“你也没问起这里发生了什么。”哈利反唇相讥，倒不是因为这两周内真有不得了的事发生。

汤姆勾起嘴角，把玩着手里的酒杯，用手指轻轻转动。光影在他面庞上闪动不一，让他的表情看上去愈发诡异。就好像过去有人用融化的蜡费力地试图将他的脸重塑还原。

“你赢了，哈利。”汤姆叹息，“你过得如何？”

“无聊。你的旅行呢？”

“无聊。”

哈利仔细瞧着他。汤姆肯定知道哈利对德拉科死亡一事一清二楚。再去询问，就显得愚蠢了，特别是当他们还在这座宅邸里，这些话可能会被诺特或继父听去。所以哈利选择了一个最安全的问题。

“那就是你要的代价吗？”

汤姆却大声笑起来，让哈利想起小孩子，尽管那是最不恰当的比较。即使在汤姆小时候，他也从未有过正常小孩应有的童真。汤姆笑了一会，止住了，宽阔的肩膀却依然因愉悦而颤抖。

“当然不是。”汤姆否认，话语里带有几分失望，“我以为你更了解我呢。”

哈利叹口气，看着对方的眼睛说：“显然我没有。”

毫无预警地，汤姆迈步走到他跟前，把自己的那杯酒递给他。也许这个举动是某种考验，也许它并没有任何特殊含义，但哈利完全没有再三考虑地接受了。他大口咽下杯中余下的苦涩液体，喝的时候始终直视汤姆乌黑的眼睛。他心中惶惶，想藏起来，躲开那极具侵略性的视线。然而，哈利一动不动，注视着哥哥，证明自己可以坚持。

“如果想看你的画像，你应该来我房间。”汤姆在他耳边低语。

哈利的嘴巴发干。“为什么会在你的房间？”他没有问为何汤姆会知道画的存在。

“我拿走了。”汤姆回答，听起来仿佛那是全世界最理所当然不过的事。

“这么简单？”

“就这么简单。诺特没有异议，而且就算他有，你知道我一贯很擅长说服别人……”

哈利很难相信诺特是心甘情愿地交出自己的作品的，可哈利当真在意他的画像是挂在谁的墙壁上吗？是的。当然，他在意。换个更好的说法，哈利在意的只有汤姆的墙壁。这个认知使他联想到许多羞耻的画面——那些不应该出现在脑海里的。譬如汤姆的目光在画布上逡巡，不放过丝毫细节，端详他的脸、露出的脖颈以及放荡的姿势。他想象哥哥躺在床上，望着他，眼中只有他的样子。毕竟，汤姆房间里再没有其他画了。

哈利忍不住舔舔嘴唇，而乌黑的眼眸立刻跟随他舌尖的动作，宛如一只猛禽。

“到这来，哈利。”汤姆命令道。

 ** _到哪儿？_** 哈利很想问。 ** _你早就在了，在我的私人领域里。_**

接着，汤姆伸手一拉，哈利贴上他结实的身躯，酒杯从手中滑落，碎片散落一地。他得过会儿才能动手收拾掉，因为一双唇瓣猝不及防吻住他的，与此同时，手臂也紧紧禁锢住他，仿佛汤姆害怕哈利生出逃走的心思，逃进屋外的夜色中去， ** _那他就错了，大错特错_** 。他自己的手抬起来，将哥哥的脖子环住了，如同项链，又像套索，紧紧勾住。哈利双脚微微离地，汤姆把他抱起来，以便更好地侵入他分开的嘴唇。

有一条不属于他的舌头探进口腔，和他自己的贴在一起，这是一种陌生却不失愉悦的体验，他仿佛将某些不应该轻易分享的东西拱手让出。而对方的手在他后背上下滑动，他想从头再来一遍，直到两人觉得足以能将体内这股野火扑灭为止，可他先得呼吸。

哈利率先打破寂静。“现在呢？”

“上来看看你的画像如何？”

哈利点点头，试图不要盯着汤姆湿润的嘴唇看太久。他的继兄发现了，笑得像阴谋得逞那般。

“只要你能等我洗个澡。”哈利说，手依然搂着高个青年的脖子。

汤姆答应了，看着哈利，眼睛发亮，他的微笑看上去尤为邪气。哈利敢肯定自己脸上的表情也如出一辙。

他下半身很疼。哈利全身上下就没有一个不在疼痛的地方，但这种痛法是甜美的，让他回想起汤姆插在他身体里，对自己干那些他甚至无法形容出口的事。在他耳边低声呢喃下流肮脏的词，告诉哈利自己是如何属于他，且独属于他。

 ** _你每寸肉体，每寸灵魂_** ……

但哈利不介意。他不觉得自己像是一件被主人用过即弃的物品。不是那样的，他是被爱着，被珍惜着的。哪怕汤姆从未吐露一字——他根本无需吐露，哈利早就看穿了，当汤姆把他压在床垫上的时候，哈利看到那些答案就在对方脸上，藏在眼眸深处。那两汪黑洞里绵绵不绝的渴望让哈利几乎无法呼吸，汤姆想要他，哈利笃定，而这就足矣，此外都是无足轻重的琐事，在往后的时光慢慢处理便可。

哈利的目光再次投向自己那幅悬挂在正对汤姆床铺的墙壁上的画。男人还在睡梦中，一手伸展开，横过床的另一边，哈利不久前就枕在那儿。

哈利很渴，汤姆的房间里又没有水。他只穿上衬衫和裤子，悄无声息地反手合上门，顺着木质楼梯缓步而下，走向厨房。突然，客厅里的烛光吸引了他的注意，哈利惊讶极了，便停下脚步，眼睛渐渐适应昏暗的光线。

他的继父正安静地坐在正对咖啡桌的沙发上，把玩着一柄匕首，捏着刀柄转了一圈又一圈。他抬起眼，见到哈利，也没有露出意外的神情，很可能早就听到哈利下楼的动静了。

“坐到我旁边来。”

这不是个请求，哈利依言走向沙发，小心翼翼地在年长男人的身边落座，臀部接触到沙发坚硬的材质，他尽量忍住缩瑟。里德尔先生拍打示意的位置很明确，否则哈利更情愿坐到他对面。当哈利开始意识到事情变得非常、非常不对劲，手臂上汗毛都直勾勾竖了起来。但到底怎么了？

“你知道……我也算尽心尽力把你养大了，是不是？让你接受上等的教育，所有小孩梦想里的东西，我也都不落地给你……”

这句话问得哈利措手不及。“是的，先生。”他立即肯定道，“当然是这样。”

里德尔先生唔了一声，深深陷在自己的思绪中，手依旧把玩着匕首。显而易见，他的身体仍未好转，能在沙发上一直静坐到这个钟头，就是足够有力的佐证。一旁巨大的老爷钟显示，现在几乎是凌晨三点。里德尔先生看上去累极了，精疲力竭，仿佛睡眠在这些天都离他远去。哈利在心里想要不要把汤姆叫下来，但又意识到那是个多坏的主意。

“那么求你告诉我你到底是他妈出了什么毛病？你们每个人？”里德尔先生嘶声说，哈利的手被他死死攥在手里，他的脸也贴近了，“你已经坏掉了，要不然你就不会让 ** _他_** 操你！”

每个字，他的继父几乎是啐出来的，而当提及自己亲生儿子，一抹郁色浮上男人的脸庞。似乎仅仅是想到汤姆，就让他泛恶心。哈利挣扎着想收回手，可肩膀已经落在男人另一只手里——有匕首的手。他的眼睛睁得很大，充满怒火。

“我……我没有。”哈利撒谎道，试图逃出男人的桎梏，却只是徒劳。他的心脏在胸腔里狂跳，恐慌以惊人的速度在身体里扩散开来，一直到脚趾，他吓呆了。

“不准对我撒谎！”他的继父怒吼道，声音却还不至于高到惊醒汤姆或诺特。“两个小时前，我看见你们两个来到这里，在这里纠缠，我看见，你让他用那只该死的手碰你了！”

任何哈利或许能想到的回答，此刻都被掐灭，他被推倒在地，男人整个身躯都压了上来。有一只手笨拙地摸索哈利的裤链，哈利的嘴巴被另一只手死死捂住，耳边是急促的呼吸声。

“怎么了？你现在不喜欢了？”

哈利扭动得愈发激烈，用尽全身的力气试图 ** _甩开_** 对方。匕首，那柄匕首在哪？裤子已经被脱到脚踝，他的手肘突然撞到沙发上放在旁边的利刃。里德尔先生似乎想说些什么，哈利抬起右膝盖，往男人腹部就是一顶，对方吃痛，滚到一边。

出于本能，哈利的手握住了匕首精巧的刀柄，他的动作盲目却流畅，刀插进了继父的喉咙，然后被烫伤了一般猛得松开手。男人被自己的血呛住，发出可怖的声音，试图止住血，在此期间始终盯着他。他试图再次扑向哈利，却仅是咚得一声倒在地上，脸朝下对着地板。

哈利坐在原地，颤抖不已，目光从自己血迹斑斑的光裸的小腿转向地毯上的尸体。那滩鲜血蔓延开，把昂贵的地毯弄得到处都是。一定会留下洗不掉的污渍，哈利的大脑说明道。而且没有人会来清洗了，他歇斯底里地想。哈利杀了人，他是个凶手，马上要被关到很远的地方，牢房里全是老鼠和——

“哈利？”

好像是被摁下了一个开关，哈利停止恐慌，往身后看去，汤姆沿着楼梯往下走来，他的眼睛锁在哈利脸上。脚步声越来越近，汤姆一丝不挂，绕着沙发走了一圈，光裸的腿正好停在暗色血迹结束的位置，他低头凝视父亲的尸体，接着，又看向哈利。

“不是我的错。”哈利哭着说，双手举到唇边，试图解释清楚，“我……汤姆……他想强奸我，他趴在我身上，我只是——我不知道……求你——我……”

汤姆的表情若有所思。“别急，宝贝。”他轻轻地说，在哈利面前跪下，将哈利的双手包在自己手里，然后吻了吻左手掌心的闪电形伤疤，亲了一下他的额头。“不是你的错，你什么也没有做错。他死有余辜，我会处理好一切。你相信我吗？”

汤姆坐下来，把哈利搂进怀里，让他的脸埋在自己肩膀处，哈利所能做的只有贴着他点点头。哈利紧紧闭上眼，赤裸的膝盖碰到地上粘稠的……东西，他试图忍住啜泣。汤姆的手摩挲着他的后背，上上下下，又轻轻摇着他，贴着耳朵呢喃些抚慰的话，哈利被抱到了他腿上。

“我在这。”汤姆吟道，“和你在一起。他什么也不是。你那么勇敢，强大，那么完美。”汤姆捧起哈利布满泪痕的脸，看着他，“ ** _我珍贵的灵魂_** ……”

等不及的唇舌随之覆上，而尽管当下的情景完全不合时宜，哈利所能做的只有接受，他渴望着汤姆能给予他的一切。一瞬间，那个不再是他继兄的人把他推到地上，距离死尸的头颅不过几公分。哈利的衬衫被温热的血浸透，汤姆把他挂在脚踝上的裤子彻底脱下，分开他颤抖的双腿。哈利感到汤姆整个身躯滑进了他分开的大腿之间。

这一回比楼上那次初夜更为情动。汤姆亲吻他的嘴，像条发情的狗一样蹭他，阴茎挤压着哈利的上下滑动，直到它分泌出的体液沾满了两人黏糊糊的皮肤。哈利在汤姆娴熟的唇舌纠缠间喘息，男人湿漉漉的手指轻轻推搡他的大腿，哈利往下看去，忽然惊恐地反应过来，汤姆指尖滴落红色的液体，也滴在他皮肤上，哈利几乎要尖叫了。

“这只是血，只是血而已。”汤姆说，朝哈利偏偏头，唇部肌肉微动扯开一抹微笑，“怎么了？莫非你忘记我们是在哪里做这事的？”

汤姆的手指突然捅了进去，正好撞在哈利最渴望的那个地方，他只能哭喊出声，把事实强压到脑后，再没有别的退路了。

“没事的，我保证……”汤姆用饥渴的声音对他说，“不管怎样，你都爱我，不是吗，亲爱的？”

“对。”哈利喘息，沉下身体迎合那些手指，感到它们滑进滑出，偶尔在哈利体内蜷曲，碾在完美的一点上，又刮过他的内壁，“ ** _求你，求你，求你了_** ……”

他连声哀求，眼中只有汤姆，甚至区区几公分之外就躺着一具尸体，那本该足矣将他的心思从身上男人分散开去，可他没有。沾血的手指离开了，他刚想抗议，但当汤姆把自己抽动的性器挺进来，便立刻平息了不满的声音，哈利堪堪压抑住一声呜咽，咬住了自己的下唇。

汤姆强迫他打开身体，再一次径直进入了哈利酸痛却紧致的身体，直到他彻底埋在里面。他的胳膊强壮有力，一左一右撑在哈利脸颊两侧的地毯上却纹丝未动。哈利不知道该把手放在哪里，便梳理起汤姆的头发，按摩对方的头皮，并昂起头请求一个吻。

“你得悄悄的，哈利。”汤姆抵着他嘴唇呢喃，一边胯下狠狠往前顶弄，干他，“可不想吵醒诺特，让他看见我们。”

哈利更用力地拉拽汤姆的头发，让自己的啜泣倾泻进汤姆的口腔。对方狠戾的顶撞使他的后背与潮湿的地板反复刮擦。这次远比第一次那会更痛，但正好是哈利此刻想要的，他们两个都需要。这是种提醒，提醒他们一同被罪孽缠身，此后也不会变化，无论发生什么。两个杀人犯，两个怪物，两个愿意将彼此所有都悉数原谅的人。

哈利念着汤姆的名字，达到高潮，男人的唇覆盖他的，贪婪窃走他所有的声音。接着，抽插的力道更凶猛，哈利感到汤姆也快到了，他的动作愈来愈快，与此同时一直低头盯着哈利，目光一瞬不瞬。汤姆最后往里面撞了一回，射进他体内，又在那里待了一会。一个长吻印在哈利唇角，男人退出来，凝视哈利双腿之间的风景，邪气地笑了，一副餍足的模样。

“你觉得，他欣赏够了吗？”汤姆问，飞快地瞥了一眼他死去的父亲。

哈利望着自己的情人，无法移开视线。

“我是个魔鬼。”哈利说，这时汤姆站起身，对他伸出手以示帮忙，把哈利拉了起来的同时，将他的掌心也弄得黏糊糊的。

“也许吧，但好好想想，你又怎么了解没有心的魔鬼的？现在上楼去，把你自己洗干净，其余都交给我处理。”

汤姆很镇静，当哈利上楼的时候，一直耐心地看着他，以确保哈利照他的嘱咐去做。哈利仅是回头看了一眼，出于病态的好奇，仿佛是为了确认尸体仍旧躺在原地。它当然如此，于是他不顾一切地跑回自己代表安全的房间去了。

诺特发现汤姆坐在客厅，一杯茶举在唇畔，盯着地板看，面带微笑。这幅场景本就够诡异的了，他一屁股在自己的手提箱上坐下。

“噢。”汤姆注意到了，“你醒了？”

“你见过父亲没有？我才从他房间出来，他不在，衣服也不见了。我问过哈利，但他说与他无关。”诺特不情愿地加上这句，回想起哈利冰冷的绿眼睛盯着他，“我……我想他离家出走了。”

汤姆举起杯子，表情空白。“哦。”

看到眼前这个漠不关心的男人，厌恶感填满诺特的心脏。“你是怎么回事？”他控制不住地质问道，“他是你的父亲，亲生父亲，可你根本不在意，你明知道德拉科死后他有多受打击……你难道没有心吗？”

“诺特，父亲一定在某个宁静安稳的地方疗养。此外，我为什么要关心一个从来就不想要我的人呢？”

汤姆似乎在等一个回答，但诺特再次明白了，这里再也没有什么留给他的东西了。没有父亲，没有家庭，什么也没有。只有两个始终无视自己存在的人。他退了一步，汤姆的眼睛紧紧跟随着他。

“我也要走。”诺特宣布道，“不打扰你们两个了。”

这句话让汤姆很惊讶，他站起来，把杯子放在桌上，这才注意到诺特脚边的行囊。

“我和哈利。”

这不是个问题，但诺特还是回答了。“别以为我没注意到。”他坦白，“还有，尽管我喜欢哈利，但没人能否认你们两个就是天生一对，希望你们能过得幸福。”

漫长的沉默被汤姆在他身后响起的话语打断。

“你也是。”

这便是全部了。诺特提起箱子离开，用肩膀顶开门，当他走下覆盖冰雪的台阶，看见哈利走过来，撞见自己手里的箱子也不见一丝诧异。他一定在雪天里漫步了好一会。哈利全身上下都穿着黑色，与皮肤在日光下形成的对比尤为美丽。诺特停在他身前，张开嘴想同他道别，可哈利继续走着，眼睛只顾直视前方。诺特站在原地，雪花不断扑面而来，直到他听见前门开启又合上的声音。

诺特吞咽一下，离开了，一步一脚印，小心翼翼，避免滑倒。

“给我讲个故事。”几天后，哈利请求道，头枕在汤姆腿上，蹭了蹭对方的膝头，“说谎也好，怎样都行。我只想听你的声音。”

只有他们两个的生活美妙极了，汤姆教他弹钢琴，手拉着手在外面散步，交换故事，夜夜同床共枕，享受二人世界。有时候，哈利会怀疑这种幸福的真实性，也许他在做梦，而发生在客厅里的“那件事”的梦魇才是现实，二者不会共存于同一个世界，这绝无可能。

稍长的男人若有所思，手指梳理着哈利的头发，摩挲他的头皮，像是在哄一只幼猫。他们躺在汤姆的床上，被抛弃的书本散落在身边，忘记了时间，而那正是哈利的选择，将许多事都忘却，只是为了夜里能安稳入眠。但现在想这些都无益。

“那么，我会告诉你一个最残酷的故事。”汤姆温柔地说，活像个真正讲故事的人。

“和你一样残酷？”

短促的停顿后，他才得到回答。

“是的，哈利，像我一样残酷，现在安静听我说。”汤姆娓娓道来，“很久很久以前，有一个非常强大的人，丢失了自己的灵魂。他的灵魂分成七片，散落在全世界。他死了以后，发现若想重返人世，就需要把灵魂都找回来。或者说，那些残存的部分。所以他开始了寻找，但在自己的世界里只找得到六片，第七片消失了。”

哈利困惑地皱起眉，等着汤姆继续解释。

“他最需要的就是第七片，于是他游遍数个次元，起初毫无进展。后来，他在其中一个世界里找到了它，可存在一个隐藏的难题，最后一片灵魂必须由其宿主自愿献出。”

“然后呢？”哈利问，在男人的膝头转过头，去看汤姆的脸，“那个人找回灵魂了吗？”

汤姆黑沉沉的眼睛盯着他，眸中暗流汹涌。“我还不知道这个故事的结局。”他笑了，俯身在哈利额前烙下温柔一吻，语气里含着犹带一种若有所思，“那么哈利，告诉我，你愿意给我你的灵魂吗？”

哈利咯咯地笑了，向上看着自己英俊的情人。“我已经把心给了你，要是连灵魂也没有了，我还不知道自己会怎样呢……”他开玩笑般地说。

一抹微笑的阴翳划过汤姆的脸，接着他用手指抚着哈利嘴唇，停留在那儿。“看起来我得再尝试一次了。”他轻声说，战栗沿哈利的椎骨滚过，他的面容上闪烁着暗色。尽管如此，灯光下，他的皮肤似乎较往常更为苍白。“也许下一次，我会下手得更早些。”

汤姆的嘴唇代替了他的手指，而哈利不再关心这个愚蠢的故事，他的睡意来袭了。


End file.
